


Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Inspired by the video with Aimee and Tom dancing, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Ella was trying not to laugh but it was so funny and actually really unprofessional.It started with a joke and became more serious, a real challenge to not lose.“My turn!” She said grabbing the chair from the seat back and moving it to the other side of the desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158442443153/deckerstar-have-you-ever-danced-with-the-devil)  
> Inspired by [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BL9EuG_jm2s/) posted on IG by Aimee

Ella was trying not to laugh but it was so funny and actually really unprofessional.  
It started with a joke and became more serious, a real challenge to not lose.  
“My turn!” She said grabbing the chair from the seat back and moving it to the other side of the desk.  
She stood at the centre of the new created space and she started to tap a foot on the ground, creating a beat to follow. Then she took a step forward and put the other leg ahead. After she did the same but behind and she added the arms.  
She repeated the sequence a few times.  
“This is easy, miss Lopez.” Said Lucifer coming up beside her and starting to imitate her movements.  
  
“Ella,” Chloe said opening the door of the studio. She was looking for her partner, who disappeared a few hours ago and she didn't know where he was.  
“Have you seen...” but Chloe stopped when she saw them.  
Ella and Lucifer were doing strange moves and mumbled some rhythms.  
Chloe cleared her throat, claiming for attention.  
Were they dancing?  
“Guys.” She said.  
But they didn't reply, Ella changed the movement and Lucifer followed her.  
Chloe closed the door and rested towards it with her arm crossed and a smile on her face.  
They really haven't noticed her.  
“What is this?” She said out loud and finally they turned to face her. “Are you training for Dancing with the stars?”  
“Oh c'mon, Detective.” Lucifer replied. “Of course not. It's dancing with the Morningstar!”  
Ella started to laugh and gave Lucifer a pat on his chest while Chloe automatically rolled her eyes.  
“This is a serious challenge, detective.” Lucifer affirmed putting his hands in his pockets. “Tell miss Lopez that I'm the best dancer here.”  
This time it was Ella's turn to roll her eyes, while Lucifer inclined his head waiting for a reply.  
“I don't think so.” Ella said.  
“Detective...” Lucifer insisted. “You danced with me.”  
Ella directed her attention to Chloe. “Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?” She asked.  
Chloe was perplexed and frowned her eyebrows because she didn't understand.  
Lucifer made a surprised expression. “Ohhh, lovely quote miss Lopez.” He congratulated.  
Apparently Chloe was the only one who didn't catch the reference.  
She stared at them while they started to talk about a movie, surely the one from which the quote was taken.  
“What?” She asked when they turned to her.  
She was hopeless.  
“Detective Decker,” he said with a serious tone. “Have you ever seen Batman?”  
“The 1989 one!” added Ella. “With Jack Nicholson!”  
Chloe was puzzled again, she did watch a film about Batman, actually more than one, but she couldn't remember every single quote.  
At her silence, the two of them grumbled and complained anew, then they turned to each other and started to discuss about that sentence and the meaning behind it and some other stuff Chloe didn't listen to.  
She opened the door and left the room.  
She danced with the Devil, but not in the pale moonlight and maybe she had to fix that.


End file.
